Porky's Super Service
Porky's Super Service is a 1937 Looney Tunes short directed by Ub Iwerks, Bob Clampett, and Chuck Jones. Plot Porky is working a typical day at his gas station. He asks where to put the gas into the car he's servicing and the girl lifts up the part to reveal the hidden gas part. Porky fills it up and another car comes by soon. He asks Porky to put oil into the motor and then soon a green car with a flat tire comes by next. The angry man yells at him, then ties it up to fix it himself and he drives off, Coming to another blue car, the man asks Porky to help remove a bump. This seems to be an easy task, until Porky sees that every time he hits the bump it appears everywhere else on the car! He tracks it around the entire vehicle and even tries to trick it but he accidentally smashes the window... An impatient woman nearby is beeping her horn, trying to get service. She asks Porky to fix her tire, then tells him not to disturb her baby, who is asleep in the back. Porky begins to work on taking off the tire when the baby hits him on the head with a bottle, then pushes one of the parts in front to make the wheel spin rapidly! Porky then flies into a nearby pole and gets the tire stuck on his butt. The baby frees him by throwing his bottle at him like a slingshot. Porky checks on the baby now suspicious but sees nothing wrong and he tries to work on the engine, which the baby keeps closing on him! Porky is then shocked when the baby turns something on. When the baby hits the horn it hurts his ears. Soon Porky is trying to re-oil something and the baby causes the machine to start moving and sticks to Porky's nose. Once again Porky checks on the baby to find it asleep in the front seat. The baby then makes faces at him when his back is turned, so Porky tries to trick it and he catches the baby in the act. The baby then winds up the window on Porky's nose and leaves the car. Porky tries to make him stop but he doesn't listen and instead he puts the air hose into Porky's pants, causing him to fly around! After he lands the baby then covers Porky in oil, then starts to bawl after covering himself in oil! He puts the blame on Porky, who tries to deny this. She then yells and scolds Porky while putting her baby inside the car, she then smacks him to keep him quiet. While she yells at Porky, the baby ties one of the pumps around the tire, and when she goes to leave, it drags the entire building behind them, causing the entire thing to break and blow to pieces! Availability * (2010) DVD - Kid Galahad (unrestored) * (2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 2 (restored) Notes * This cartoon may have inspired "Brother Brat", which was released seven years later in 1944. * This is the final Looney Tunes short to have a cue extend the iris out. * This is one of the only two shorts to be directed by Ub Iwerks, the other one being "Porky's Super Service". ** This is also his final short to be produced at Warner Bros. Cartoons. * This is the final time Bob Clampett and Chuck Jones are assistant directors together and the final time Clampett was an assistant director, this is due to Ub Iwerks's subcontract with Warner Bros. Cartoons coming to an end but he got a similar subcontract at Screen Gems. ** Eventually, Clampett took his place as director and eventually would work for WB to direct more Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts up until his departure in 1946, Jones on the other hand stayed as an assistant director after Clampett took over Iwerk's unit until Porky's Poppa in 1938 and eventually became a director himself later on in 1938 after Tashlin's departure. Gallery PSS1.jpg PSS2.jpg PSS3.jpg PSS4.jpg PSS5.jpg PSS6.jpg PSS7.jpg PSS8.jpg PSS9.jpg PSS10.jpg PSS11.jpg PSS12.jpg PSS13.jpg 283078_10150275173263926_223597233925_7527438_5993661_n.jpg|Lobby Card PorkysSuperServiceLobbyCardPreliminarySketch.jpg|Lobby Card Preliminary Sketch Category:1937 Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Ub Iwerks Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons animated by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Clampett Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package